


Silk Surprise

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Living Together, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: ...But Makoto must’ve been feeling some guilt from the time delay, because several months after his birthday, when he blushingly asked Haru if he could wear his again, before Haru could even open his mouth he quickly followed up with:“I’m sorry, Haru, I swear I haven’t forgotten about mine; I’m still…looking into it…”He’d trailed off awkwardly, and Haru had simply smiled before giving him a reassuring kiss, telling him to take as long as he needed.So Haru waited patiently…but that didn’t stop him fromwonderingon occasion. What would Makoto look like? What would he pick out? Would he, too, choose lace? Or something else? Haru looked forward to the day he’d find out.On his birthday, Haru comes home from practice to find Makoto in their bedroom, “wrapped” up in a certain special fabric that Haru can’t tear his eyes away from, nor keep his hands off of…
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	Silk Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey heey unpacking is paused because it’s Haru’s birthday! (was Haru’s birthday orz) But dammit I don’t care what’s going on in RL Haru needs his birthday sex :high five:
> 
> Which brings us to our second installment of _MakoHaruMako Songs: Lingerie Series._ :p This story is related to [_My Pace Your Lace,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438292) but it can easily be read alone.
> 
> ~~Really it’s just me making puns of titles lolol~~
> 
> Ahem. So I do have references of what I based the top and bottoms on; moreso the bottoms, the top is just to give an idea of the kind of shape/design (like this one probably has wires, Makoto’s would not lol). Link for the top is [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g2t673wwbv6abmh/Top.jpg?dl=0), and [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rda207jx6vbygac/Bottoms.jpg?dl=0) are the bottoms (warning the bottoms have a man in them lol).
> 
> Enjoy the birthday steaminess!

_Makoto wearing sexy lingerie._

Ever since Makoto’s birthday, that thought crossed Haru’s mind every once in a while. Makoto had said he’d “look into it,” which definitely meant he’d wear some for Haru at some point, but that didn’t help Haru figure out exactly _when_ that would be. He was in no hurry, of course; Makoto could take as much time as he needed and wear them whenever he felt comfortable. But Makoto must’ve been feeling some guilt from the time delay, because several months after his birthday, when he blushingly asked Haru if he could wear his again, before Haru could even open his mouth he quickly followed up with: _“I’m sorry, Haru, I swear I haven’t forgotten about mine; I’m still…looking into it…”_ He’d trailed off awkwardly, and Haru had simply smiled before giving him a reassuring kiss, telling him to take as long as he needed.

So Haru waited patiently…but that didn’t stop him from _wondering_ on occasion. What would Makoto look like? What would he pick out? Would he, too, choose lace? Or something else? Haru looked forward to the day he’d find out.

Then finally one day, he received a big clue. Once summer had begun and ideas for how to celebrate Haru’s birthday had started to be tossed around every so often, Haru noticed that Makoto’s body language became strangely fidgety whenever the topic was discussed (but only enough that he’d notice). This peculiar phenomenon caused Haru to finally put two and two together.

Like Haru had done, Makoto was also waiting to execute his plan on Haru’s birthday.

Upon having this realization, Haru’s occasional imaginings of what Makoto would look like grew more and more frequent as the big day neared. What color would it be? Haru assumed it would probably have some element of green, but Makoto could surprise him.

And the fabric? Haru imagined every possibility, but for some reason his mind kept drifting back to silk. Silk that would feel cool to the touch as Haru dragged his fingers over every inch, smooth and inviting, and it would drive Makoto mad when he—

Needless to say, Haru was looking forward to his birthday a lot more than he usually did.

When his birthday, a weekday, finally came and swim practice ended, Haru tried to quickly (but not _too_ quickly) change and go home. He had already celebrated with his friends over the weekend; tonight was just for him and Makoto…he needed to get home. However, he wasn’t fast enough to escape the ribbings and teasings from his teammates in the locker room—they knew _exactly_ why he was hurrying home. Haru didn’t even leave himself time to blush as he finished changing and headed briskly out the door, followed by hollers and cheers and a ‘Have fun!’ from Asahi. But Haru was focused on one thing only: getting home to Makoto.

He walked in the door at his usual time; it was strangely quiet: Makoto would usually be home by now, either setting the table or starting the prep for dinner. But today the kitchen was silent, and the table was empty except for a single sheet of paper folded in half so it would stand up on its own like a tiny sign. There was one word written on it in Makoto’s handwriting: _Bedroom._

Haru dropped his bag and jacket by his shoes in the entryway before making his way to their bedroom. Anticipation built up inside him as he drew closer to the closed door. He was finally going to have his answers, today was the day. He didn’t even pause before he opened the door, stepped into the room, and…was completely blown away.

The lights were off, but the room was filled with countless tiny electric candles that bathed everything in a soft, warm glow. Their usual sheets had been changed out for silk sheets, dark blue ones. And Makoto lay atop these sheets on his stomach, his arms bent at the elbow with forearms flat on the bed to raise his torso. He looked over to the side at Haru as he walked in—even in candlelight Haru could see the blush that accompanied his nervous smile.

“Welcome home, Haru-chan,” he said, and his tone had a breathy quality that belied his excitement. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“I’m…home.” Haru’s brain struggled to form the appropriate response as he took in Makoto’s lithe form laid out for his viewing on their transformed bed. From this angle Haru could see straps on Makoto’s back, indicating he had some kind of bra or camisole on in front. His eyes barely registered his black fishnet stockings before they locked on to Makoto’s rear end, which had to be the reason he was laying on his stomach.

_Dark green silk._

“Oh my god,” Haru said quietly, and Makoto let out a tiny nervous giggle as he tried to wait for Haru to take everything in. The bottoms had a smooth, dark green elastic strap around his hips, but that was the only part that could be considered a “normal” element of underwear bottoms. The rest consisted of both solid and sheer patches and layers of dark green silk. The underwear itself had to be mostly a thong: Makoto’s rear was bare except for one sort of triangular piece of solid silk that dropped down from the center of the elastic, barely kissed the center curves of his cheeks, then went right back up to the elastic. Haru couldn’t see what joined the triangle to the front…so it couldn’t be much. Sheer dark green silk overlapped this triangle the tiniest bit on top but mostly draped down the upper half of Makoto’s outer thigh; Haru could only assume it did the same in front. The scrap of sheer silk was held in place on each leg by one dark green string of elastic that linked it to a band of silk that surrounded each thigh like a garter; the fishnet stockings were clipped to this bottom piece, leaving the tiniest gap of skin in between. The overall effect left Makoto’s rear almost completely bare, yet artfully framed by varying thicknesses of silk.

“H-How…How do I look?” Makoto finally asked uncertainly, unable to wait any longer. 

Haru swallowed and tried to find his voice. “I… _Makoto,_ I…stand up, please,” was all Haru could manage to get out, and Makoto smiled again before he shifted onto his side and sat up, carefully making sure all of the pieces were in the right place as he stood to face Haru.

_Wow._ Haru had been right; the sheer silk on Makoto’s outer thighs continued up front. It arched from one elastic string on the front side to the other in one curve of fabric over the tops of both thighs, half-covering the darker silk in the center. This darker, solid silk was a continuation of the thong in the back, but in the front it completely covered the beginnings of Makoto’s erection; it tucked up under the arch of sheer silk in the center, and it was sewed to the elastic of the waistband securely across the top of the panel.

Haru’s eyes eventually drifted up to Makoto’s chest: yes, it was a bra, but it mostly consisted of the sheer silk; it covered his pecs and surrounded his chest above a dark green band of elastic. The straps were the solid dark green silk, and it also edged the sheer parts—this provided a frame for the sheer silk, which only further accentuated Makoto’s alluring chest. The piece was also probably slightly too tight; it was practically molded to Makoto’s pecs, and his peaked nipples pressed insistently into the fabric, begging for Haru’s attention. The end result was that it covered nothing, a fact that only further incited the fire that burned in Haru’s groin.

“What do you think?” Makoto questioned again, and Haru’s eyes finally returned to Makoto’s.

“I…” He couldn’t think…but he _had_ to. Makoto deserved more than just the simple responses his brain seemed capable of at the moment; he deserved an eloquent response that told him exactly how _gorgeous_ he looked, how all that silk did nothing more than make Haru want to run his hands all over him and never stop, to run his tongue right over his—

Haru cleared his throat and tried again. “I…You’re…Makoto, _wow…”_

“So you like it?” Makoto asked. He knew the answer to that already, but it appeared that Haru needed some assistance with his vocabulary, so Makoto wanted to help guide him to the words. That, and he was so nervous; he really, _really_ wanted to hear Haru put his feelings into words.

Thanks to Makoto’s prompting, Haru finally managed to shake a few sentences loose as he took a step closer. “Makoto, you look amazing. I love it. I love _you._ I’ve tried to picture what you would look like, but you’ve blown anything I could think of right out of the water. I…” Haru made a noise of frustration at himself as he took another step. “I’m sorry, Makoto, I can’t find the words that will tell you exactly what I think.” He kept walking closer until he was mere inches away. “May I show you instead?” Haru murmured, and Makoto felt his blush deepen as both elation and anticipation coursed through his body.

“Yes,” Makoto breathed, and Haru wasted no time; both hands reached behind Makoto to mold to each cheek, pulling him flush against Haru’s body. Makoto gasped in pleased surprise, and Haru took that as an opportunity to stand on tip toe, lunging up to capture his lips in an insistent kiss. Haru’s tongue and hands were not idle; he distracted Makoto with teasing swipes over sensitive lips, with gentle-then-rough squeezes of his rear. One hand reached for the small panel of silk in the center—Haru needed to know the secret. He felt along it, following it between Makoto’s cheeks as it narrowed and turned into a g-string. Haru couldn’t help but let out a small noise of desire against Makoto’s lips. He’d been right. Haru pulled the string back just a bit before he let go, and it returned to its original place with a light _snap._ Makoto yelped in surprise into their kiss but Haru refused to let up, taking Makoto’s bottom lip between his teeth and worrying it gently.

Makoto groaned. “H-Haru…” Haru’s lips shifted to Makoto’s jawline, leaving a fiery trail of kisses in his wake as he progressed down his neck. He continued to distract Makoto with his kisses while massaging his cheeks, trying his utmost to convey to Makoto just what he felt about him in that outfit: how _sexy_ Makoto looked, how _tempting_ he looked, how Haru wanted nothing more than to _rip it off him and have his way with him right there—_

Makoto’s hands clutched at his shoulders as Haru’s lips reached his collarbone; with a series of light bites and nips, Haru shifted course to follow the line of the bra down Makoto’s cleavage, sneaking tiny licks underneath the edge of the tight fabric. Makoto’s gasps grew rougher and shakier as Haru continued downwards, stopping once he reached Makoto’s sternum at the ‘V’ of the piece. Already he could see that Makoto’s nipples had grown even tighter than they were before; the silent pleas from the hardened points could be ignored no longer, in Haru’s opinion. He dragged his lips over the sheer silk, but paused when he felt the cool fabric on his skin. Instead, he nuzzled Makoto’s nipple, brushing against it over and over as he caressed the silk.

“Haru…” Makoto whined, his grip on Haru’s shoulders tightening a degree. Haru swallowed a grin before he laved Makoto’s nipple teasingly with his tongue, soaking the center of the fabric until it was not just partially see-through, but _entirely._

“You look great in silk,” Haru complimented in a low voice; he then blew cool air across Makoto’s nipple, causing him to squirm and brush his nipple insistently against Haru’s lips.

Haru playfully gave Makoto a light swat on the rear in response. “Ah ah aah,” he admonished as Makoto let out a throaty gasp of surprise. “It’s _my_ birthday. I’ll unwrap you as I see fit,” he declared before he took Makoto’s cloth-covered nipple into his mouth, gently biting down on the bud in between enthusiastic sucks.

“M _mn!_ Haru,” Makoto groaned in pleasure as one hand edged into Haru’s hair, holding on tight while Haru scattered his senses with his ardent attentions. He soon began to switch to the other nipple every so often as well, making sure to keep them both sensitive and eager for his touch. As he distracted Makoto from above, one of his hands grew curious down below; slipping past the g-string, said hand pressed its way forward to slip a finger into Makoto’s entrance. Makoto inhaled sharply at the sudden move, but he felt no pain—there was no resistance. Makoto was more than ready for him at any time. The thought made Haru grow even harder than he already was…but those were plans for later. He wanted to enjoy his present to the fullest. He wanted Makoto to enjoy _being_ his present to the fullest. With that thought in mind, Haru pulled completely away from Makoto and straightened up before him. Makoto wavered slightly, his eyes glazed from Haru’s devastating advances.

Haru steadied him with a hand on his shoulder before carefully pushing him backwards towards the bed. “Let’s lay down,” Haru suggested, and Makoto nodded as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. By the time he had scooted himself back to lay down, Haru had stripped down completely; he then quickly came over to lie next to Makoto, holding himself up with one arm as he lay angled toward him.

Even in the candlelight Makoto could see that Haru’s blue eyes were ablaze with passion. “Makoto…” Haru murmured in adoration as he closed in for a kiss; from that one single utterance of his name Makoto could feel all of Haru’s desire, his lust, his _love_ for him, as clearly as if he’d been struck by lightning. He let out an unrestrained moan against Haru’s lips in response, wrapping his arms around Haru’s neck to pull him closer.

Haru allowed himself to be pulled atop Makoto; the scraps of silk pressing against his body should have felt cool to Haru, but instead they only served to fire him up more. He was unable to ignore the teasing friction for very long, so he soon set out once again, his lips renewing their journey down Makoto’s body. Makoto’s gasps and moans were music to Haru’s ears as his lips moved further down past Makoto’s chest, teasing and nipping the smooth skin of his abdomen until he arrived at the elastic band of the underwear. Makoto’s erection was insistently pressing against the solid silk in the center; Haru was certain it wasn’t very comfortable. But with the way the panel was sewn underneath the sheer piece, Haru didn’t think he should try yanking it to the side and out of his way, either—Makoto would probably still feel uncomfortable that way. He could always pull it down a little…but he _also_ didn’t want to “unwrap” Makoto yet, either. Haru tried to summon some brain power. Maybe he could…

Makoto watched as Haru suddenly ceased his advances and stared at Makoto’s dick for what seemed like an eternity to Makoto’s aroused mind. He was about to open his mouth and ask if anything was wrong when Haru suddenly reached into the front of Makoto’s underwear and grabbed hold of his erection, guiding it so that instead of curving against the tight, unforgiving silk, it lay flat and straight against Makoto’s body with the tip almost peeking out of the elastic. 

“Does that feel a little better?” Haru asked seriously, and Makoto’s heart warmed at Haru’s concern. Haru could be completely out of his mind with lust and he would still think of Makoto first.

“Yes, thank you,” Makoto answered, his tone caring, yet still breathless. Once Haru was reassured by Makoto’s reply, Makoto watched Haru’s eyes melt from sincere concern back to endless pools of want in record time. He took in a sharp breath as one of the sides of Haru’s mouth curved up into a subtle, wicked smile.

“Good.” Haru then leaned down and licked the silk along the length of Makoto’s cock from base to tip. Makoto’s hips jolted upwards, and he gasped in shock. The caress through the fabric was a devilish tease, one that drove Makoto’s arousal higher yet still left him wanting more. Haru raised an eyebrow in interest, pleased by Makoto’s reaction. He firmly gripped Makoto’s hips with both hands before he started licking at Makoto’s erection in earnest; he traced up and down both sides, pressing in with his tongue as far as the silk would allow.

“Haru!” Makoto groaned. He tried to wiggle his hips to encourage Haru to do more, but he found that Haru’s tight grip kept him from moving much at all. So instead he just kept talking, trying to encourage Haru with his words instead of his movements. “Haru— _mnh,_ yes, please, _more…”_

Haru was more than happy to oblige; in response, he licked a trail up the center of Makoto’s cock, where he knew the sensitive vein was, while taking care to apply extra pressure with the tip of his tongue.

“Ah!” Makoto cried out, and Haru immediately repeated the motion again. And again. And _again._

Makoto would’ve marveled at how quickly Haru could drive him to the edge of his sanity if he’d had the brain power to do so. He needed _more._ _“Aah—_ Haru, please I…I need your mouth on me.”

Haru couldn’t hide his smirk as he replied, “But my mouth _is_ on you, Makoto.”

Makoto’s fevered blush deepened, but he was determined to make his point. “I mean _on_ me, please, _directly_ on me.”

Haru paused for a brief second; he wanted to fulfill his Makoto’s wishes, but he still didn’t want to unwrap his present yet. He was trying to figure out how to achieve both when he suddenly realized that the sinful solution to this conundrum was literally right in front of him…if he just looked at it from a different angle.

“Okay,” Haru agreed, and he shifted closer to the top of the elastic before tipping his head down so that his lips lined up with the tip of Makoto’s head that was still trying to peek out of the elastic. From his angle Makoto couldn’t really see what Haru was doing, so when he felt Haru’s hot tongue directly on the edge of his tip, he _jumped._ Makoto moaned loudly as he felt Haru maneuver his tongue under the elastic even more, laving Makoto’s tip with its attentive swipes, while also peppering in tiny kisses and sucks to the edge of his cock.

This was both exactly what Makoto wanted and his undoing at the same time. “Nn _gh!_ Ha—Ha _ru!”_ Makoto let out a wanton cry as he pressed his head back into the pillow. “Please, I—I can’t—”

“You’re my present, Makoto,” Haru pointed out in reply, pausing in such a way that Makoto felt every word against his cock. “And I really don’t want to spoil the wrapping paper… _yet.”_ Discussion over in Haru’s mind, he snuck his mouth even further under the elastic, managing to suck the head of Makoto’s erection fully into his mouth.

“ _Haru!”_ Makoto cried, and his hips broke out of Haru’s hold; he bucked up towards Haru’s lips, trying to get him to take more despite the restrictions of the fabric. Makoto made a noise of frenzied frustration. These little teases and touches were driving him _crazy,_ and if Haru didn’t do something more _soon,_ then he would…he would—

“Makoto?”

Makoto blinked. He wasn’t sure what he’d done exactly, but somehow Makoto had flipped their positions so that Haru now lay flat on his back and Makoto straddled his thighs. He was mindlessly grinding his clothed erection into Haru’s bare one, using two hands to hold Haru’s firmly up against his for maximum friction.

Makoto let go as abruptly as if he’d been burned. “Oh my god, Haru I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me—”

“Makoto…”

“And it’s _your_ birthday, too, I shouldn’t have—”

“Makoto—”

“I’m really s—”

_“Makoto.”_ Haru reached out and grabbed both of Makoto’s rapidly gesturing hands, interlacing their fingers to hold them tight. “It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.”

“But I—”

“Makoto,” Haru started again, cutting him off, “You wanted me. There’s _never_ anything wrong with that.” He gave Makoto a small, reassuring smile. “Okay?”

Makoto smiled in return, put at ease by Haru’s assurances. “Okay.” He then turned away and started to shift off of Haru. “But at least let me move now—”

Haru kept Makoto’s hands locked with his. “No, don’t. Actually, this is quite the view.” Makoto locked eyes with Haru again in surprise, a blush blooming quickly from Haru’s praise.

Makoto’s breathing quickened as Haru’s eyes roved up and down his body. “How do you want to…continue?” he asked in a heated whisper, their passion rekindling once more. “Do you want me to strip?” he offered in a low voice.

“Not yet,” Haru said, though the offer of a strip tease was _very_ tempting. “I like the wrapping too much,” he insisted with an uncharacteristically flirtatious wink. Makoto’s blush deepened at that comment, the color starting to reach down his chest.

Haru finally humored him. “I have an idea,” he said, and he slid his legs up a bit so that his knees were partially raised behind Makoto, just enough that Makoto could lean back and use them to hold onto. He didn’t lift them enough to be directly behind him, though; Makoto would have to hold most of his own weight, which wasn’t a problem thanks to his phenomenal abdominal strength.

Haru let go of Makoto’s hands. “Grab onto my knees.”

Makoto’s eyes widened, and arousal rapidly warmed his belly as he thought about the implications of Haru’s request. They had done this before; he knew what Haru wanted him to do. This position put Makoto in control…however, past experience revealed that not only did this angle put Haru’s cock in the perfect position to hit Makoto’s prostate dead on every time, it was also done at a slow speed that prevented him from reaching his release—and the combination quickly turned Makoto into a writhing, fevered mess.

“Makoto,” Haru prompted, and Makoto reached back to hold onto one of Haru’s knees as the other went to Haru’s erection, lining it up with his entrance once he shoved the g-string to the side. He slowly sank down, trying to keep his eyes from crossing as he stared back into Haru’s fiery expression.

“You’re so beautiful,” Haru murmured, and Makoto inadvertently clenched around him at the compliment. _“Mgh,_ Makoto…”

“Haru…” Makoto reached the base of Haru’s cock, and he could feel his face heat up further as his passion took over. All he could think about was Haru, and reaching the heights of pleasure together with him. Right. _Now._ “Is it alright, Haru?” Makoto asked in a quiet voice that was awash with lust and anticipation.

Haru could only see a tiny sliver of green staring back at him; he knew Makoto was fighting the urge to close his eyes and roll his head back, to moan loudly from the feeling of Haru deep inside him. Haru decided there was no harm in teasing him, just a little bit. He thrust his hips up, just enough to jostle and startle Makoto. Makoto _did_ close his eyes then, letting out a low keen of desire at the sensation. “Go ahead,” Haru finally said, and Makoto took a deep breath before he leaned back, grabbing onto Haru’s other knee as he found his balance. With support from both of Haru’s knees, Makoto lifted with his legs, gradually dragging himself up Haru’s cock. Already Makoto let out a moan; he couldn’t move himself very quickly in this position, and because Haru made no movements of his own, Makoto felt every inch of Haru’s cock enter and leave his body at the exact angle that drove him crazy.

“H-Haru, _Haru,_ Haru-chan _nn,”_ Makoto’s mouth moved on autopilot as he worked, and sweat began to glisten on his brow as he tried and failed to keep a hold of himself. Haru watched Makoto come apart from his front row seat; his hands grabbed fistfuls of the silky sheets, determined not to interfere. He wanted nothing more than to _grab_ Makoto’s hips, to _drive_ himself into him until they _both_ forgot their names, but he also couldn’t get enough of how Makoto looked right now. Makoto was pushing himself to the limit, all for him…so Haru wanted to hold himself back and enjoy this for as long as he could. He took a deep breath and tried to watch Makoto as closely as possible, utterly enthralled by the sight of him.

Every drag up was accompanied by a gasp, every drag down a moan. Haru felt Makoto’s hands spasmodically tightening on his knees as Makoto tried and failed to keep his senses anchored. His chest glistened with sweat, and precum leaked steadily over the top of the elastic band, further soaking the front of Makoto’s underwear. Varying versions of his name constantly fell from Makoto’s lips, mixed in with his desperate cries. Add to that the alluring sight of the lingerie…if Haru waited any longer, he might lose his mind.

“Oh, Haru please, _please,”_ Makoto begged as he lowered himself again and again. “Take me, Haruka— _ah!_ Oh _god,_ Haru—aa _aah,”_ Makoto’s strength faltered and he dropped a little too hard onto Haru’s cock, causing them both to see stars.

Haru groaned. He’d reached his limit. Decision made, he reached up to firmly grip Makoto’s hips, stopping his movements. Makoto cried out at the loss until Haru slowly lowered his knees and sat up, his arms supporting Makoto’s lower back so he wouldn’t lose his balance.

“Can you lay down for me?” Haru asked gently in a low murmur laced with promise, as close to Makoto’s ear as he could get.

Makoto honestly wasn’t sure of his answer. He knew that once he laid down, Haru would give him exactly what he wanted; but to do that, he had to get off of Haru, which was something his mind wasn’t allowing him to consider. He moved his hips in a tiny circle, subconsciously grinding against Haru as he sought friction. “But Haru, I…”

Haru abruptly tangled one hand in Makoto’s hair and brought him down for a long, urgent kiss. Makoto groaned into Haru’s mouth as Haru’s tongue swept along his, cutting through Makoto’s haze of pleasure to bring him to focus here, on Haru’s lips. Haru eventually pulled away just enough to breathe, holding Makoto close to him as he murmured fervently, _“I promise I’ll go fast.”_

Makoto groaned again and closed his eyes ever-so-briefly: Haru had just said the magic words. “O-Okay,” Makoto stuttered out, and with Haru’s help he carefully lifted himself off of Haru and shifted, laying back next to Haru on the sheets. Once he was settled, Haru turned to him in a flurry of movement: he pulled at Makoto’s ribcage so he’d lay on his side before he lifted Makoto’s leg up into an ‘L’ shape, pushing it back as far as his flexibility would allow. Makoto barely had time to gasp as Haru straddled his lower leg and nudged the underwear aside, plunging himself into Makoto again with ease.

_“Haru!”_ Makoto cried as Haru kept his promise, taking advantage of the angle to drive himself into Makoto in quick bursts, never giving him a moment to catch his breath. Makoto’s one hand clutched at the sheets while the other wound into his hair, and each gasp for air grew more and more ragged with each energetic thrust.

Makoto was already wound up from before; he wasn’t going to last long at all. But it was _Haru’s_ birthday, _he_ had to—

Makoto looked up into Haru’s eyes, and his expression took his breath away: Haru’s eyes practically glowed with lust and desire as he stared down at Makoto, while his mouth hung slightly open like he wasn’t even aware of it. But his _eyes…_ those sharp, expressive eyes were locked on Makoto, as if only _Makoto_ could save him, as if only _Makoto_ could give him what he needed, as if Makoto was… _everything._

“Makoto,” Haru whispered reverently, his tone further accentuating what his expression told Makoto without words. His thrusts grew erratic, and Makoto could tell that Haru was close, too. Makoto couldn’t really reach him from this position, so he tried his best to meet Haru’s thrusts, to clench tightly around his erection with each reckless stroke.

_“Ah,_ Makoto _don’t…”_ Haru said raggedly, and he went impossibly faster. Makoto moaned at the change, untangling his hand from his hair to blindly reach forward for one of Haru’s. Haru took it and held on tight; his strokes grew shallower and his moans grew louder as his release hurtled toward him.

“Makoto… _come…”_ he begged, and Makoto squeezed his hand as he tried to smile warmly through his uneven breathing.

“You first…” he replied breathlessly, and Haru let out a fevered groan.

“Together…” he pleaded, _“Makoto…”_ Haru said his name like there was nothing and no one else in the world, like he was Haru’s _salvation._ Makoto’s eyes started to shut, but he forced them to stay on Haru, _needing_ to see him and only him as he teetered on the edge. Haru noticed this and tried to smile through his own ragged breathing, leaning forward enough to place a tiny kiss to the top of Makoto’s hand.

This small act of tenderness was all the push Makoto needed to fall over the edge into bliss. His stilted gasps grew into broken cries as he came, holding desperately to Haru’s hand while he felt the pleasure tear through him again and again. Haru’s eyes slid shut and he let out an unabashed moan as he too found his release; he stayed deep within Makoto and circled his hips, trying desperately to stay as close as possible while his senses rebelled and he felt the rest of the world fall away.

_“Makoto,”_ Haru groaned, refusing to back down even a little as the spasms that rocked through him seemed to go on and on. He gripped Makoto’s hand, trying to stay together as the sensations reached a crescendo before slowly, gradually dying down. Haru let out a few more hoarse gasps before he reluctantly pulled out and let go of Makoto’s hand; he then gently lowered Makoto’s leg and laid down behind him, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest as they caught their breath.

Once Makoto got a hold of himself a bit, he wiggled in Haru’s arms until he could turn around and face him. “Haru-chan…” he whispered in adoration and love, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to Haru’s lips.

Haru didn’t even want to protest the ‘–chan.’ When Makoto looked at him like that, Haru felt euphoric, he felt invincible: like he could do anything, anything for Makoto. Makoto could ask Haru for the moon, and Haru would happily go and get it for him. Haru wanted nothing but happiness for Makoto, and that look told Haru that Makoto wanted the same for him. He smiled warmly in return, leaning in for another longer, languid kiss. Or two. Or three.

Makoto giggled as Haru pulled away from the fourth kiss. “Haru,” he said with a chuckle that turned into full blown laughter as Haru shifted to plant endless butterfly kisses along his neckline.

Haru pressed one more kiss to Makoto’s neck before he settled there, nuzzling him fondly. “I love you, Makoto. Thank you for the amazing present.”

Makoto nuzzled Haru’s head in response. “I love you too, Haru-chan…it seems we really hit the jackpot with silk, though. I-I can get some more of these, if you like…” He trailed off, pleased yet still embarrassed. At that, Haru pulled back, enough that he could stare intently into Makoto’s eyes.

“Makoto…yes, you look _incredible_ in this, but don’t get me wrong. You could be wearing a potato sack and you’d still take my breath away. It’s because it’s you, Makoto. Not the clothes, _you.”_

“Haru,” Makoto whispered, overwhelmed by Haru’s emotion. Haru trailed one hand up Makoto’s back and kept going, bringing it around to delicately caress Makoto’s cheek.

“You’re the best present I could ever ask for.” He pulled Makoto forward, softly pressing his lips to his. He pulled away but Makoto followed, needing another.

When the two parted again Makoto smiled, and both hands slid up from Haru’s chest to cup both of Haru’s cheeks in return. “I’m yours. Today, tomorrow, and every day after.” The two nuzzled noses briefly before their lips found each other’s again; this time their affectionate, leisurely kisses gradually grew in passion, until they were once again greedily seeking more kisses, demanding more friction between their bodies. Haru’s hand swept back down Makoto’s back, pausing at the back of the bra.

He pulled away for air with an eager, excited look in his eye. Makoto held his breath. He knew that look…

“I do like this wrapping, but I’d like to see all of my present now,” Haru said, suggestively snapping the bra strap lightly. “I believe you mentioned a strip tease before…would that still be okay?” he asked.

Makoto’s heart rate quickened in anticipation. “Yeah,” he answered, “I…I can do that. But I don’t think I can take these stockings off in a sexy way, though…” he added as an afterthought, head tipping down to look between their bodies as if he could see the fishnet stockings in question.

“I can help with those,” Haru offered, his voice laced with promise, and at Makoto’s tiny nod, the two shifted positions so Makoto was on his back again. Haru slid down to Makoto’s thighs, focusing his attention on the clips holding up one stocking. He undid them and set them aside, his lips worshiping the smooth skin visible between the top of the stocking and the bottom part of the underwear. Both hands took hold of the top of the stocking and slowly started to pull it down; Haru made sure to follow closely with his lips, covering as much of the newly-revealed skin as he could with nips, kisses, and purposeful swipes of his tongue. Makoto’s breathing grew labored as Haru pulled off one stocking and began to give the same treatment to the other one. He felt like Haru was unwrapping him with utmost care and devotion…yet Makoto could also sense an impatience that made Haru’s caresses slightly clumsy, and made his pace gradually increase incrementally. 

Soon both stockings were off, and Haru sat up, allowing Makoto to get off of the bed. Haru sat on the edge, watching his movements intently. Makoto came to stand before him and felt a burst of nerves erupt in his stomach.

“This is…kind of embarrassing,” Makoto admitted, his cheeks turning pink.

“Only do what you feel comfortable doing,” Haru said encouragingly, his words full of reassurance. “It’s just me.”

Makoto nodded and took a calming breath. “Right.” He had nothing to worry about. Makoto slowly pulled one of the bra straps down so it hung off of his shoulder before doing the same with the other one. “Is this alright?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“…Mhm,” Haru replied, a little delayed; Makoto could see that Haru’s erection had fully returned and was standing at attention to watch his show. A slow smile formed on Makoto’s lips. Turning Haru on in this new way could be… _fun._

Makoto tried to think of things he could do that would bring Haru pleasure. He dragged both hands up his abdomen and over the sheer silk of the bra before pulling it down with both hands. He pulled it down until his nipples were free, and he saw Haru’s cock twitch in appreciation. Makoto decided that the garment had to go. He didn’t think he could undo the clasp without looking at it, so he pulled his arms out of the straps and tugged it around, undoing the fastener in haste. Once he’d wrestled it off, he let it drop to the floor and looked back up at Haru. That hadn’t been a particularly sexy move in his opinion, but Haru seemed to disagree, judging by his quickened breathing and how his hands were gripping the sheets.

Makoto bit back a grin. Only the bottoms remained. But how best to remove them…Makoto thought about it for a moment before he had an idea. He turned around, affording Haru another unimpeded view of his rear artfully dressed in silk. Haru let out a quiet groan, and Makoto looked over his shoulder, wanting to see Haru’s blazing eyes. He bent over the tiniest bit, further emphasizing his assets for Haru.

Haru bit his lip to hold back another groan. “Makoto…” he called out to him, and Makoto heard the wordless plea in his tone: _Come here. **Please.** _Makoto faced forward again and, without changing his position, hooked his thumbs in the elastic and worked the underwear down—temptingly wiggling his behind right in front of Haru.

_“Makoto,”_ Haru called out again, and Makoto turned, now completely naked before him. He closed the tiny distance between them, stopping before he brushed Haru’s legs. “How’d I do?” he asked tentatively, and Makoto barely had time to gasp as Haru surged upwards, standing up to envelop Makoto in his passionate kisses and embrace. He ground his erection against Makoto, leaving not an inch of space between their bodies.

“ _Mmnh,”_ Makoto moaned against Haru’s lips, grinding himself against Haru as well, trying to keep up with the almost frantic pace of Haru’s kisses and movements of his tongue.

Haru finally ripped his lips away, gasping for air. “If you did that again, right now, we wouldn’t leave this bedroom for a week,” Haru said bluntly, and Makoto’s blush returned with a vengeance. Haru kissed him once more before he sat down on the bed again, reaching up for Makoto to follow. Makoto started to straddle him on the bed, but Haru stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“Turn around,” Haru said huskily, and Makoto’s eyes widened.

“But Haru, I’m too heavy,” he protested, even as he did as Haru asked. Haru simply opened his legs and pulled Makoto back by the hips so he stood between them.

“I’ll be okay if you hold a little of your weight,” Haru insisted, his hands flexing on Makoto’s hips. “Your boyfriend’s an athlete, remember?”

Haru smiled, and Makoto felt the familiar tingle of anticipation once again. “Okay,” he agreed. “What do you want me to do?”

With some finagling, Makoto prepared to sit back onto Haru, placing one hand on Haru’s thigh. His other lined Haru up with his entrance, and Haru’s hands on his hips guided him down. He carefully came down onto Haru until he was sitting in his lap, with Haru’s erection encased completely inside him.

Makoto could hear Haru’s rapid breathing. “Is this okay?” he asked, craning his head back to look at Haru.

Haru nodded. “Move your hand for a second, and lean back,” he said, and Makoto did so. As Makoto leaned back onto him, Haru moved his hands from around Makoto’s waist to slide under his thighs, hiking his legs up and holding them spread wide from under his knees. Makoto cried out in surprise as Haru suddenly shifted deeper inside him from the change of angle.

“Now put your hand back, please,” Haru requested with a grunt, and Makoto slid his hand back between their bodies so it rested on Haru’s upper thigh, holding up a tiny bit of his weight.

“Haru, are you alrigh— _ah!”_ Makoto let out a small cry as Haru gave an experimental thrust upwards.

“Hold onto me,” Haru said urgently, and he didn’t wait for a response; he began thrusting upwards into Makoto at a rapid pace, holding his legs open to accept all of his movements. Makoto frantically reached for Haru with his free hand, holding on tightly to the back of Haru’s head.

“Oh! Haru…! Aa _hnn!”_ Makoto suddenly understood why Haru was so vocal whenever they did this position. Haru felt so _big_ and he was going so _deep;_ Makoto just felt so _full_ and—

_“Haruka!”_ Makoto gasped as Haru picked up his pace, desperately trying to get them to reach their climaxes before his strength gave out. Haru took Makoto’s nonstop gasping and moaning as a good sign, and he kept at it, _needing_ to get there one more time with Makoto, _together—_

“Haru, Haru, I’m almost…I—I—” Makoto’s hand clenched on Haru’s thigh; he was close. Haru poured all of his remaining energy into his last few powerful thrusts. 

“Makoto, let go,” Haru said raggedly, and Makoto let out a wanton cry of his name as he abruptly tensed in Haru’s arms, his release hitting him hard. Haru managed a few more strokes before he could take it no longer. _“Makoto,”_ he cried out, his hips moving seemingly on their own as he came, endlessly driving into Makoto as he spilled himself inside him.

“Ah, ah, _Haruka!”_ Makoto moaned again as he felt Haru’s warmth from within, his extra thrusts prolonging Makoto’s orgasm.

“Ma…koto…” Haru slurred, his voice quickly losing energy. His hips slowed, and Makoto took in great gulps of air as Haru slowly lowered his legs, freeing him from Haru’s hold. Makoto carefully stood up, and Haru couldn’t help but flop back onto the bed in exhaustion before dragging himself up until he reached a pillow, lying on his back and gasping for breath. Makoto joined him, coming over to curl up at his side; Haru opened his arm for him as he approached, and he securely closed it around him as Makoto cuddled close. Makoto smiled, his hand caressing Haru’s chest with small, gentle movements.

Haru could feel his eyes beginning to close. “Makoto, I…I think I need a nap before dinner,” he admitted, “I’m a little tired.”

Makoto pulled away enough to bring the covers around them both, making sure that Haru was covered up and comfortable. “Absolutely,” Makoto agreed wholeheartedly, “You practiced so hard today, and then we did all of… _that,_ too,” he added with a slight blush. “Please rest, Haru-chan.”

Haru yawned, too tired to even notice the ‘–chan.’ “Thank you, Makoto,” Haru murmured sleepily, and his free hand came up to rest on top of Makoto’s. “Thank you for going out of your way to make today special…” he trailed off, and Makoto thought he had fallen asleep, but just when he’d shut his own eyes, Haru resumed his train of thought.

“You make every birthday special, simply by being with me…and not just birthdays, either,” he added drowsily, and Makoto blushed; it seemed that Haru’s exhaustion had won out, and anything that Haru had been thinking about telling him tumbled out without any inhibitions or embarrassment to stop him, “Every day with you is special. I cherish you…so much…Mako…to…” Haru’s words trailed off again, and soon after Makoto heard his even breathing. He was asleep.

After a moment of quiet, Makoto let out a tiny giggle of happiness. He was so lucky to have his Haru-chan by his side. Here it was _Haru’s_ birthday, and yet _he_ was the one who felt loved and treasured. And what’s more, Haru had fallen asleep before Makoto could respond in kind. Makoto turned to press his lips to Haru’s chest, holding them there for a long, chaste kiss brimming with love and affection. He’d just have to tell him when they woke up, then. He’d tell Haru how much he meant to him, that Makoto cherished him, too…every day… 

Makoto felt his own eyes start to close, and he held Haru tighter. “I love you, Haru-chan,” he murmured sleepily, his mind already beginning the journey to join Haru in dreamland, “Happy birthday.”

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> ~~aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~
> 
> Well at least it’s still close (ish) to Haru’s birthday lol. Now after a bit of Haru birthday translation, I can continue moving into my new apartment! I have oodles of story ideas, but I have no timeline for you when they will appear orz
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed! As always I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
